Regalo de navidad
by yuki7
Summary: Robin esta teniendo una mala navidad por culpa de los villanos,pero Red x viene a mejorarla.Redx/Robin


Era la víspera de navidad en la ciudad, las personas caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles, algunos compraban regalos y comida de último minuto y otros hablaban de sus planes para las fiestas todos parecían tener la navidad perfecta…TODOS MENOS EL!

Debería estar en la torre con sus amigos disfrutando de la celebración pero en lugar de eso, había perseguido criminales todo el día, al parecer la navidad era la época favorita de los villanos para robar. Eran tantos los asaltos que él y sus amigos tuvieron que separarse para repartirse el trabajo.

Su maravilloso día empezó cuando Control Fenómeno trato de robar todas las películas de navidad de las tiendas. Después el Doctor Luz dreno toda la energía de la ciudad provocando que las decoraciones se arruinaran y como olvidar cuando Mambo robo el banco de la ciudad y como distracción para escapar, convirtió a todos los árboles de navidad en horrible monstruos carnívoros. Estaba en camino para atender otra emergencia cuando su localizador sonó.

-Hola! Robin, recuerdas que Red X estaba robando algunas joyas del museo- pregunto Chico Bestia con voz aguda y nerviosa

- Si, que ocurrió-

-Pues… acaba de escapar – lo cual era muy obvio ya que se podía ver a Chico Bestia pegado a una pared con un enorme x roja en el pecho que apenas le permitía mover el brazo para sujetar su comunicador. – Podrías venir y ayudar a despegarme-

-Voy en camino- respondió cansado mientras apagaba su comunicador.

* * *

><p>Eran las 11 de la noche cuando todos regresaron a la torre, estaban cansados y sin ningún ánimo de festejar la navidad. Habían estado tan ocupados que la única decoración navideña en toda la torre era un pequeño árbol de 20 cm de alto, del cual solo colgaba una pequeña esfera roja.<p>

Ninguno de sus amigos había tenido un día facial, Starfire había perseguido a Demente Mod por robar todo el ponche navideño de la ciudad y tratar de cambiarlo por te y lo único que logro fue terminar bañada en una asquerosa mescla de té y ponche rancio. Cyborg fue infectado por un extraño virus creado por Gizmo que le hiso creer que era Santa Claus, provocando que casi se arroje de un edificio en un auto descompuesto y con varios renos amarrado al parachoques y Raven tuvo que detener a Punk Rocket por cantar terribles versiones de los villancicos dejándola a ella y a todas las personas que estuvieran a un kilometro de distancia temporalmente sordos.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para navidad todos se fueron a dormir. Al entrar a su habitación Robin encontró una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y otra pequeña caja con un moño, al abrirla encontró una cadena de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de un pájaro en pleno vuelo y con pequeños zafiros en lugar de ojos, lo que más le sorprendió es que ese era el collar que Red x había robado del museo, se recostó en su cama para observar más de cerca el collar y al mirar hacia el techo de su habitación pudo ver varios racimos de muérdago que cubrían el techo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Red x desactivo la función de invisibilidad de su traje y salto sobre el quedando atrapado entre él y la cama.

-Red x! Que haces aquí!- exclamo Robin trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-Pensé en hacerte una visita-dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Robin.

- Lárgate antes de que active la alarma!- grito enojado

- ¿Por qué?, acaso no te gusto tu regalo- por debajo de la máscara Robin podía apostar que ahora sonreía con burla

- Como podría gustarme si lo robaste del museo!-

-Podría decir que me esforcé en robarlo para ti, pero estaría mintiendo, tu amigo verde fue muy fácil de vencer-dijo desvergonzadamente. –En fin, solo vine a traerte tu regalo y a recoger el mío-.

-Si crees que voy a darte algo estas…-

De un segundo a otro Red x había levantado su máscara y unido sus labios en un rápido movimiento. Para Robin el mundo se detuvo durante los pocos segundos que duro el beso y no lo detuvo ni le correspondió por el enorme shock que tenia mientras su mayor enemigo lo besaba. Al separarse del beso Red x salto de la cama y se alejo hacia la ventana y antes de marcharse volteo en dirección a Robin.

-Espero que esto haya mejorado tu navidad chico, porque funciono con la mía-dijo antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer en la noche

Aun aturdido por el shock Robin acaricio sus labios con su mano recordando el beso de hace unos segundos. Quizás esta navidad no fue tan mala.

* * *

><p>Espero que les hay gustado, continuare escribiendo fics de esta pareja si les interesa.<p>

Feliz Navidad a todo!

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones de la autora<p>

(1)- ¿Jump?… ¿!JUMP? Díganme a quien se le ocurre ponerle salto, a una ciudad como nombre.

(2) No contesten el celular mientras conducen, no importa si es para detener a los supervillanos.


End file.
